Á Beira do Tâmisa
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Presente de amigo secreto da minha sísar querida, Yuufu! Te amo mana, espero que goste! 'Sirius resolve pensar olhando o belo Tâmisa, quem diria que lá ele encontraria alguém capaz de livra-lo de seus fantasmas'


**S**irius suspirou pesadamente enquanto fumava seu cigarro, a fumaça esverdeada saia pelo ar, deixando o cheiro e o gosto de hortelã para trás.

- Sabe, isso faz mal á saúde. - Sirius não levantou os olhos do rio Tamisa que ele olhava tão atentamente, mas sua voz era rouca, sóbria e sedutora quando disse:

- Eu sei, e é isso que o faz ser tão irresistível, eu sei que me faz mal mas não vou nem quero parar. - a voz feminina levemente rouca e irônica disse novamente:

- Posso provar? - Sirius ergueu suas sombrancelhas e disse olhando a estranha, era bonita notou:

- Faz mal á saúde. - ela riu e disse na mesma voz rouca e irônica de antes:

- Que bom que eu não sou médica, não é? - Sirius deixou um pequeno sorriso de canto dos lábios escapar e ela sorriu ainda mais e disse tocando de leve a barba por fazer do moreno:

- Sabe você fica ainda mais bonito com um sorriso no rosto, te deixa mais jovem. - Sirius olhou a mulher a sua frente e disse calmo, e levemente surpreso com a ousadia dela:

- Obrigado. - ela riu de novo e disse a voz ligeiramente maliciosa:

- Ora essa é a verdade. - ela estendeu a mão e disse ironicamente de novo – então não vai me deixar experimentar. - Sirius deu de ombros e entregou o cigarro nas mãos dela.

A mulher o tragou lentamente e seus olhos denotaram surpresa ao sentir o doce sabor de morangos do cigarro, a fumaça desta vez era rosada, ela olhou para ele realmente curiosa e disse sem esconder o que sentia:

- Onde você arranjou essa preciosidade? - Sirius riu de leve e disse olhando novamente o Tamisa:

- Tenho um amigo que consegue todo tipo de coisa ilegal. - A mulher riu de novo e entregou o cigarro para Sirius e disse levemente maliciosa de novo:

- Sabia que eu posso te prender? Eu sou juíza. - Sirius deu o sorriso de cantos de lábio de novo e disse calmo:

- Eu sou advogado. - a mulher riu e estendeu sua mão para ele e disse:

- Fernanda Pevensie. - Sirius olhou a mão dela um minuto depois deu de ombros e a apertou, ela sorriu quando ele o fez. Em resposta ao sorriso Sirius disse:

- Sirius Black. - ela deu um sorriso gentil á ele ao perguntar:

- Sabe, se você quiser conversar eu estou disposta á ouvir. Você parece estar passando por um mal-bocado. - Fernanda disse gentilmente, Sirius olhou realmente para ela pela primeira vez e foi quando notou o quanto realmente ela era bonita.

Bem pelo menos, todos consideravam morenas de seios fartos olhos castanhos claros, quase dourados e pernas longas bonitas, certo?

- É que, uma pessoa especial se foi. - Fernanda soltou um "Ah" e disse olhando o Tamisa com tanta atenção quanto Sirius:

- Ela era sua esposa? - Sirius riu, uma risada mais parecida com um latido. Sua resposta era levemente irônica:

- Quase. Ela era minha noiva.

Nanda ficou em silêncio divagando sobre as informações que acabara de receber, seu intuito ao se aproximar de Sirius foi o de ter uma boa companhia, melhor que as que andava tendo. Mas ver o belo homem destroçado mexera em algo que ela preferia deixar quieto.

Mesmo assim ela não pode se conter, e suspirou baixinho. Sirius parecia tão derrotado, tão vazio! Como se o mundo tivesse parado de brilhar, com a perda da amada.

Em um impulso Nanda colou seus lábios aos de Sirius, que surpreso não correspondeu ao beijo.

Ela se levantou e tirou a poeira de seu sobretudo e disse entregando um papel á Sirius.

- Meu telefone, me ligue. - e saiu.

Sirius olhou o papel em sua mão e o abriu lentamente, ao ver o número com a letra elegante um sorriso sacana apareceu em seus lábios e pensou: _Eu não vou te deixar escapar tão facilmente, Fernanda Pevensie, Juíza._

E com isso o moreno se levantou também, apagou seu cigarro e andando até a calçada subiu em sua moto e foi para o amigo que o ajudaria a entender o que se passara nos últimos minutos: Remus.

* * *

Remus obviamente ficou surpreso ao ver Sirius, não o esperava e certamente não era do feitio de Sirius aparecer assim na casa dos outros, espere era de Sirius que estavam falando e _era _do feitio dele aparecer sem avisar.

Mas o loiro realmente não o esperava, não depois do que acontecera com Carol. Olhou atentamente o amigo vendo as olheiras profundas e os sinais de ressaca ressente.

- Quer alguma coisa? Chá, café? - Sirius sorriu com escarnio e disse gozador:

- Que tal uísque? - Remus fez que não e apontou o sofá, Sirius desabou neste e começou o relato sobre Fernanda.

Depois de meia hora, vinte e cinco minutos destas sendo utilizados somente para o monologo de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin esperou cinco minutos completos para responder ou pelo menos tentar responder sinceramente ás duvidas do amigo.

- Eu acho que você superou Carol e entrou em outra cara, só pode ser isso. Eu não acho que sou o mais indicado e mais _sábio_ no assunto.

Sirius fechou os olhos e uma imagem de Carol lhe veio a mente. Ela não era muito diferente de Fernanda finalmente percebeu.

Cabelos castanhos chocolate, os de Fernanda eram negros. Olhos esverdeados, e contudo os de Fernanda eram dourados ou melhor âmbar. Carol _não_ tinha pernas longas, mas tinha um corpo de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia Sirius ficou furioso, ele as estava comparando! Como se fosse uma estupida competição. A mente do moreno estava tão confusa que se viu dizendo para Remus antes de pensar:

- Está tarde. Preciso ir.

- Sirius. - Remus tentou inutilmente pará-lo.

* * *

Sirius foi até o bar mais próximo e pediu a bebida mais forte da casa. Logo uma voz rouca e irônica ao seu lado disse maliciosa:

- Sabe eu acho que você está me perseguindo. - Sirius olhou para Fernanda e sentiu algo em seu tumultuoso coração se revolver.

- Eu é quem deveria dizer isso. Você me encontra não o contrario. - Fernanda não se deixou abalar, pela resposta arisca de Sirius e disse rindo e pegando o moreno pela grava desfeita.

- Só aproveite a vida Sirius, o que poderia ser mais simples? O que poderia ser melhor? - ela sussurrou o final antes de beijá-lo, beijá-lo de verdade.

Sirius pegou-a pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo, apertando-a contra si deixando-a sentir a evidencia de seu desejo. Depois que o beijo terminou ambos estavam ofegantes e Fernanda sorrindo como sempre tocou de leve os lábios de Sirius com o indicador e disse sedutoramente no ouvido do maroto:

- Eu não estou aqui pra isso. - e com isso se afastou deixando Sirius Black frustrado tanto sexual quanto mentalmente.

* * *

Sirius deixou a cabeça cair em suas mãos, fazia um mês que via Fernanda e ela sempre corria quando as coisas começavam a esquentar e sempre com a mesma resposta "Eu não estou aqui pra isso", que raios de resposta era essa?

- Olá. - Sirius olhou para cima e gemeu interiormente. Porque ela tinha de ser _tão_ desejável se sempre se negava á ele? Resolveu que a ignoraria, quem sabe funcionasse?

Seus planos foram frustrados por Fernanda que riu ao ver exatamente o local onde Sirius estava sentado, o moreno continuou fingindo que a bela mulher não estava á seu lado até que ela elegantemente se sentou ao lado de Sirius e disse olhando o Tamisa:

- Sabe Sirius, você quer uma coisa. Aliais você _não_ sabe o que quer, e é por isso que eu não pretendo fazer _amor_ com você enquanto você não decidir se quer a mim ou se quer a outra, a quem eu lembro. Eu simplesmente não posso aceitar isso entende? Ser usada dessa maneira, primeiro porque eu sou muito orgulhosa e segundo porque esse tipo de coisa não se faz, é errada. E de longe isso magoa muito as pessoas envolvidas e eu não quero e nunca faria nada para ferir você, entende? Se você me quiser, você vai ter que querem a mim. Não ao fantasma da noiva morta, eu não sou nem serei uma substituta. Ou está comigo por inteiro ou não está. - ela fez uma pausa e olhou brevemente Sirius e depois continuou – Eu realmente gosto muito de você, gosto mesmo Sirius. Eu poderia me apaixonar por você, se você me deixasse ter uma brecha na sua armadura.

Sirius olhou para Fernanda atônito. Ele não sabia que ela se sentia daquela maneira e só teve forças para dizer baixinho:

- Carol não está morta. Ela... me trocou. - Fernanda assentiu levemente e disse mais para si mesma:

- Então é isso. - com um suspiro ela fechou os olhos e disse olhando para Sirius, seus olhos implorantes – Se decida do que quer Sirius, só estou te pedindo uma decisão. Não é muito, é? Quando decidir me procure, você sabe onde moro e tem meu telefone.

Sirius demorou três dias para entender tudo que Fernanda dissera, e mais três dias para realmente descobrir o que sentia. Um dia para procurar Fernanda.

Bateu a porta do apartamento da morena que a atendeu com um conjunto de moletom preto. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava magnifica para ele.

- Oi. - ele disse baixinho Nanda o olhou, esperando. Por fim suspirou e se sentou no sofá que estava perto da entrada:

- O que você quer Sirius?

- Você. - foi a resposta fervorosa do moreno. Fernanda levantou seus olhos atônitos para ele e deu um passo na direção do moreno, hesitante.

- Eu demorei a perceber admito. Mas eu quero você, posso ver que o que sentia por Carol era simplesmente uma paixonite passageira, ela foi esperta em cair fora. Parece que todos percebem meus sentimentos antes de mim. Fernanda, você, você não é passageira. Eu te amo. Um dia você me pediu para fazer uma escolha. E eu á fiz, eu só espero que você tenha paciência e que realmente me ame, porque vamos precisar de ambas as coisas para fazer isso dar certo. Eu te amo, Fernanda Pevensie. Quer se casar comigo?

* * *

--*--

**N/A: **deixo a Fanfic em aberto. O que a Nanda respondeu, em sísar?

Hahaha foi maldade minha não é? Então, eu devo simplesmente dizer que adorei escrever essa fanfic, mas sinto muito mesmo ela não ser totalmente o que você queria sísar. No amigo secreto você pediu "algo flufly pode ser J/L ou Sirius/PO ou Remus/PO" eu fiz o meu melhor. E espero que tenha gostado e ignore os erros grotescos de português que com certeza vai encontrar aqui.

Um **beijão** sísar!

_Nini_, sua pentelha favorita.


End file.
